


Boiler Suit

by venusinthenight



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, The Picture Box 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: Originally written during a series of challenges at the Top Gear Slash comm on LJ, where a week was devoted to each of the three presenters. This was for James May week. The prompt was to write something with one of the presenters being infatuated with James in the multi-purpose boiler suit he had modeled for a then-future episode ofMan Lab.Part of thePicture Box'verse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Picture Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260628) by [venusinthenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight). 



> Originally written during a series of challenges at the Top Gear Slash comm on LJ, where a week was devoted to each of the three presenters. This was for James May week. The prompt was to write something with one of the presenters being infatuated with James in the multi-purpose boiler suit he had modeled for a then-future episode of _Man Lab_.
> 
> Part of the _Picture Box_ 'verse.

Along with pictures of himself with his lovers that he has taken and that James and Jeremy have given to him, Richard has another stash of photographs. However, this is a set he doesn't keep locked away in a box in a bottom drawer. This one is in a password-protected folder on his office computer's hard drive (as well as on his iPad). In this folder, Richard has saved photographs of the other two -- separately and together -- that he finds are dripping and oozing with sex appeal, that take him from nought to rock-hard faster than a Zonda can reach a hundred miles an hour.

Two of his most recent acquisitions are photos of James in his _Man Lab_ multi-purpose boiler suit while on the catwalk. All Richard has to do is fantasize about James wearing that boiler suit, with nothing on underneath it, while they're working on an old motorbike together, and it isn't long before he's undoing his fly, lowering his jeans and underwear, and taking hold of his stiffening cock.

But, of course, there's more to Richard's fantasy than just James working with him on a motorbike in nothing but the boiler suit. It also involves Richard shoving him down on to the bonnet of his Porsche and undoing the belt buckle and buttons while James clings to his arms in an attempt to pull him down for a sloppy, arousal-drenched kiss. Richard strokes himself a bit faster as he imagines taking James' cock to stiffness and filling his mouth with him, sucking on it like an ice lolly.

Richard closes his eyes, and his mind transports him deeper into his erotic fantasy. He can hear James moan and voice his approval, his want and need, can see himself look up at the older man with lust, love, and determination in his eyes -- a determination to please and demonstrate that love and lust. Then James brings ones of his hands down toward Richard's cock and feels it dancing and pulsating underneath his jeans, and nudges Richard's mouth off his cock so he can more easily gain access.

This elicits an unconscious moan from Richard as he floats and hovers, watching his fantasy unfold in his brain. The next scene is him swapping places with James, the older man unzipping the fantasy Richard's jeans and dragging them and his boxers down around his ankles before reaching up to turn Richard around on to his chest, his cock becoming one with the bonnet. James wanks himself until pre-come begins to ooze out, then he uses it to lubricate his fingers to open up Richard. The real Richard gasps in synch with his fantasy self.

One finger goes in. Then two. Then three. Then James swaps fingers for cock. Richard can feel the pressure in his own arse even though he's merely watching himself be penetrated in the theatre of his mind. So incredible, though. He can also feel the thrusts, can sense James wrap one arm around his torso to hold it while the other grasps his cock to help him along.

Suddenly, all Richard can see is pure white, and he feels like he's floating. He's not sure where he is anymore. He's not in his office, but he's not in James' garage, either. It's like he's left his body completely and has found another space, some sort of indescribable, blissful void. He floats a bit more in this before returning to his body, in his office. Richard opens his eyes to find his screensaver has come on, and there is come on his chest and legs. Yet, he's not ready to get up and clean himself off, so he simply reaches for his mouse to turn the screensaver off, content to stare at James on the catwalk in his boiler suit for a bit longer.


End file.
